19 February 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-02-19 ; Comments *Start of show: "Well, as Steve just said, we've got the Tindersticks in session tonight. Tomorrow night, it'll be Adventures In Stereo, their first for the programme, and they go like this." *John seems to be playing catch-up from his turbulent previous year, as several releases not played then are given an airing. Sessions *Tindersticks, #3 (repeat). Recorded 1996-11-24. 'I Was Your Man' available on BBC Sessions (Island). Tracklisting *Adventures In Stereo: 'Airline (7 inch)' (Creeping Bent) :(JP: 'Stan Collymore scored a couple of goals tonight in less time than it took for that record to play.') John is referring to the Premier League match in which Liverpool beat Leeds 4-0. *Photek: 'Ni Ten Ichi Ryu (Two Swords Technique) 12 inch)' (Science) ...although John claims it is on Virgin. He says that the band are long overdue for a session, but this never came about. @ *Twister: 'It's A Dog's Life (7 inch)' (Damaged Goods) (JP: 'A single with a most disagreeable sleeve.') *''(trailer for Radio 1 music shows)'' *Jimmy Anderson: 'Shut Your Mouth (Compilation CD-Deep Harmonica Blues)' (Ace) *Tindersticks: 'I Was Your Man' (Peel Session) *Jah Warrior meets Naph-tali: 'It A Go Dread (7 inch)' (Jah Warrior) *Yummy Fur: 'Supermarket (7 inch)' (Vesuvius) *Patchwerk Man: 'Retribution 12 inch)' (World Music) *Del Lagunas: 'Exotic (7 inch)' (Sympathy For The Record Industry) :(JP: 'If you were to pay too much attention to all of the kind of trails and sweepers, which are those things which happen at the top of the hour, in between records and all the other bits and pieces, you'd assume that everybody at Radio 1 spend thier entire time shouting at each other at the pitch of their lungs. It throws me, I must admit, because I'm quite a quiet, tranquil and easy-going kind of bloke, which is why there was a noticeable pause in between the last one and the start of that record.') :('My son Thomas likes his music very very fast and very very loud, and although he didn't make this one one of his Tom's Tips because I didn't let him get his hands on it, because once they disappear into his bedroom, they often don't reappear for months, but I think he would approve of it.') *DJ Energy: 'You & Me (12 inch)' (Go Mental) *Tindersticks: 'Don't Look Down' (Peel Session) *''(tape flip)'' *Swindlers: 'Try (7 inch-B side of You're Driving Me Wild)' (Rip Off) *''(trailer for breakfast show)'' *Kletka Red: 'Galician Dance (CD-Hijacking)' (Tzadik) :(JP: 'Almost everything that I tried to do when I was a child and an adolescent was described by my father as "half-baked," and I'm pleased to have a track called Half Baked to play, but he's not here to hear it.') *Tobias Schmidt: 'Half Baked (12 inch-Wie Funktionert Das E.P.)' (Sativae) *Beatnik Filmstars: 'Three Down (CD-Phase Three)' (Mobstar) *''(9.30 p.m. news - death of Chinese communist party leader Deng Xiaoping)'' *''(another sweeper)'' *Minders: 'Chatty Patty (7 inch-Come On And Hear!)' (Elephant Six) :(JP: 'Normally if somebody offers me a record and says, "Do you know, they sound just like the Beatles," I make my excuses and leave, but in this case, they do it so well and it's such a good tune, despite being called 'Chatty Patty', that I thought it was worth playing to you again.') *Mukuyuni Boys: 'Lydia (LP-Matiso Mahjon)' *Two Projects To Harness The Surge Of The Tide: 'Forerunners Of Sonar (7 inch)' (Colorful Clouds For Acoustics) *''(another sweeper for Radio 1 music programmes)'' *Shades Of Black: 'Fight For The Right (12")' (Inner Sanctuary) @ *Tindersticks: 'Manalow' (Peel Session) *Country Teasers: 'Secrets In Welsh (7")' (Nana) *DJ Rush: 'Poplock (12 inch-Rhythm, Drums & Style)' (Force Inc) @ *''(change to next tape)'' *Agathocles: 'Life Control (CD-Thanks For Your Hostility)' (Morbid) *Swell: 'When You Come Over (CD-Too Many Days Without Thinking)' (Beggars Banquet) *Alex Handley: 'Hypnotic Theory (12 inch-Sideways EP)' (Emissions Audio Output)@ *''(chats to Mary Anne Hobbs)'' *Lugworm: 'Biodegradable Disco' (7 inch - Te Lo Dir'O) (Teen C) *Bis: 'Sweet Shop Avengerz (Hi-Fi MIx) (7 inch)' (Wiiija)@ *Tindersticks: 'Dick's Slow Song' (Peel Session) *Experimental Audio Research: 'Untitled (2xLP-The Köner Experiment)' (Mille Plateaux) @ :(JP: 'Thanks very much for listening to all of this. Adventures In Stereo in session tomorrow night, don't forget. Here's Mary Anne Hobbs.') *Tracks marked @ available on File 2 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1997-02-19 *2) 1997-02-xx Peel Show LE329 ;Length *01:58:06 *2) 1:32:02 (59:51-1:24:15, 1:27:47 on) ;Other *1) File created from CB066 and CB067 of 500 Box. Edited into one file by SIG. Very good stereo recording of the complete show, with less than two minutes lost due to tape flips. *2) Created from LE329 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1997 Lee Tape 329 ;Available *1) http://www.mediafire.com/?ywzkdzqgzuc *2) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Shared